A mission for one
by RedBlues
Summary: A talk between Tasha and Clint on the microphone before her mission.


_**It will be just a small talk for now on the microphone between these two.**_

-So…how are you doing in there? – He asked with a smile.

-Clint I told you that you didn`t have to come.

She sighted and stole a look to the building which was the opposite of a restaurant, where she was sitting. She couldn`t see Agent Barton in there – he was a master of hiding and waiting and spying and everything – but she knew he was there. For her.

-But I wanted to. Besides I was interested how you are doing that. – He smiled.

-Doing what? – She asked not completely understanding what he had meant.

-Oh, you know. Your mission. – He embarrassed a little.

-Well, the hardest part you`ve already missed. – She shrugged her shoulders.

-Which one is that? – He asked, with a quite giggle. He felt the next answer and the answer after that will confuse him in a good way, get surprised and smile.

-The hardest was to "accidentally" ran into him, and make sure he will come to a dinner.

Clint smiled. His apprehension did not fail him.

-And, if I may ask, what is the easiest one, which you'll have to do?

-Oh, just meet him in here, talk, eat, seduce him, get rid of his bodyguard puppies, take him to a hotel room, be nice and then beat him up a little, torture until he crack and tell me everything I want to know.

-Sound like an easy piece of cake to do. Case of five minutes. Nothing to do. Why to hell would you need my cover at all? It`s as safe as feeding the ducks. Nothing to worry about.

Clint tried not to laugh. Honestly. But Natasha still heard him giggling and chuckling.

-Oh, you trained your sarcastic speech. How nice! Got a medal for that? Seriously Clint not funny!

He burst out laughing. He couldn`t help it. When he finally calmed down he asked her a question with pure interest and something mystic in his eyes.

-How are you gonna do it?

-Do what? Torture? Well, just like the last time – I will just tie him u...

- No, no, no. I know the procedures. You got it wrong. What I meant was how are you going to seduce him?

He watched her from the roof – quite unprofessionally you know – without any binocular, but he still could see every micro emotion on Black Widows face.

-It`s none of your business, Barton. – She said a little shy-ish with a small eager smile, which he of course noticed.

-I would like to know, Agent Romanoff. – He said with fake seriousness.

-Wow, so official, Agent Barton. But I still won`t answer that. Let`s close this theme.

-I wonder, how would you try to seduce Me? I think I wouldn`t have taken it. I would`ve known what you`re up to. It`s impossible to fool me around. But I still wonder how… - He ended thoughtfully.

While his monolog, Tasha tried to stop him, but couldn`t even put a word in. She just made a master poker face and looked around searching for someone who might watch her or be her fake-date-man who`s been late already on 15 minutes. But she wasn`t even worried. She knew he will show up.

Up to the time Clint`s monolog was (it seemed to be) over, she has already came with the answer.

-ARE YOU FREAKING OUT OF YOUR MIND? ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING?

By the way, her scream was really quiet, just like a mini scream. So no one could hear her talking to Clint. But actually if someone heard her (if) they wouldn`t have understand anything. It seemed that she was talking to herself ( if it was seen – Widow is a master!) and the mini microphone hadn`t been seen to anyone.

-Can we please change the subject? – She begged already. It was uncomfortable to talk about it, with her partner, to whom she could hypothetically do what she was uncomfortable to talk about to her partner. Oh, such a mess.

-You can ask anything you want, but let`s just skip this seducing conversation.

Clint felt she was desperate. And that she wouldn`t have told him anything anyway. He just would`ve waste his time for nothing. So he decided to make some benefit out of it: Tasha was ready to answer any question – that`s something new!

-Anything? Seriously?

-Yes, Barton. – She felt terrible, in the dead end – the most horrible feeling. But she knew all the Hawkeyes tactic, so she didn`t waste her time and made a restriction. – Anything what you`re interested in, but not personal. Personal are topics like "family" and "feelings". Deal?

Clint was upset a little cause he had just one question which, obviously, was in the "feelings" topic. But it`s better something that nothing. Game on.

-Deal.

He kept silent for a minute, sometimes chuckling. And then he started the conversation again.

-You`re looking really nice today. – He started insidiously.

-Thank you, Barton. – She was a little frustrated – she couldn`t understand where was he going.

-Your dress is beautiful and your hair as usual red and gorgeous. – He started smiling widely.

-Uhuh, - Tasha didn`t know what to say – she hadn`t heard words like that for a long time. She felt uncomfortable and wanted it to end as quickly as possible. – The question please, Barton.

She begged. He enjoyed.

-What are you wearing right now?

-You`ve just told me yourself about the dress, - she was confused.

-No, I mean the underwear.

Barton smiled tricky and considering all, there`s should be a question: are you high, Barton?

-Are YOU high? Drunk? Or what a hell is going on with you today? Should I be worried?

It seemed to be not needed – she already was. She wasn`t screaming, she was calm as rock. Well, almost.

-Don`t you think it`s a little personal?

-Nope, - he said calmly, - I divide your "personal" on feelings and relationship. Maybe something more, but it`s not including your underwear.

Tricky smile again. He felt like winning.

-Okay. Okay. I`ll answer, but why do you want to know?

-I just want to know what our "lucky" guy is going to see and make sure it is not too astonishing, and he won`t go blind.

But in deep down he wasn`t worried for mental health of the guy after he will see what he was going to see. It was something else. Something burning from the inside, which was leaving unpleasant sludge.

-Okay. Then guess. –That brought Barton to the dead end: "Or she`s trying to flirt with me or "Whoaaaat?"" – I know that you`ve checked my bag – looking for something that could make damage like bugs or WhoToHellKnowsWhat. And I saw you`re face when you saw my underwear. There`s were only few complexes, so, I think, you have to remember and guess, to find out what I wear now.

That was a tricky move to do – it made Barton sit astonished. Now she was making him uncomfortable and led him after herself – out of this awkward "question time".

But Burton in his turn, felt not only astonishment, but also attraction and a feeling that this woman was flirting with him. Or at least pretending to. He liked that her sugared voice. So didn`t mind to get caught in her net.

-Well, your dress is black, so the first two – white one and laced one are off. Two are left. Pretty posh I would say. Both of them – red or black – would have driven any man out of his mind… -widow listened charmed - …plus the woman like you… - she put off her glass of wine- …wearing any off them, it`s just…something, – she stood up, - and I think your "target" couldn`t have estimate your beauty…

-Good evening, Mister Justwick….No, no, no. It`s okay, I understand. And I'm glad you came, anyway. – Was heard in the microphone.

-…just like I could.


End file.
